<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Sander by JackFrost_Sander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326510">Little Sander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFrost_Sander/pseuds/JackFrost_Sander'>JackFrost_Sander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and you … in all universes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, High School, Love, M/M, Paris (City)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFrost_Sander/pseuds/JackFrost_Sander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story of “Me and you … in all universes” where we follow the life of Robbe and Sander’s adopted son ‘Little Sander’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and you … in all universes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work starts 16 years into the future and hence some people and events will be referenced here that have not yet happened in the main story. In fact, it will take a 3 more chapters in the main story before we learn about the existence of little Sander there… However, don’t worry, no major plot twists of the main story will be revealed in this story. Also, it should be possible to read this work without reading the main work though I obviously encourage everyone to read the main work which includes so much more domestic fluff between the two boys 😊 </p><p>I will mostly be referring to him as little Sander to prevent confusion with his dad but obviously his real name is just ‘Sander’. </p><p>In contrast to the main story, I will not write an almost day by day account of events but rather make bigger time jumps.</p><p>I was inspired about the idea of the boys adopting a child by the fanfic “Carrying the Moon” from “rust_and_stardust”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tuesday September 1st, 2037</b>
</p><p>08:01</p><p>Robbe and Sander were having breakfast together. “Where’s little Sander?” Robbe wondered, “He’s going to be late for his first day of school… He must have overslept again…”. Robbe still called their adopted son ‘little’ Sander despite him being 16 years old.<br/></p><p>Having their son named ‘Sander’ sometimes caused some confusion in conversations when people were unclear if it was the son or his dad who was being referred to. But this was not the boys fault… His mother, Diane, had named him Sander in honour of Sander just two weeks before her untimely death and the boys would not dare to rename the boy. </p><p>Telling the boy the truth about his parents had been one of the hardest conversations in the boys lives. They had only known Diane for two months but in that time she had become a friend. The thing that haunted the boys until this day and which they had kept from their son was that they had witnessed the plane with his mother on board crash in front of them. A giant fireball in the sky followed by pieces of airplane that started to rain down… It was like a scene from the apocalypse… The images were burned in the boys minds… Too horrible to speak about with their son. 52 friends and colleagues had died in that crash…</p><p>Suddenly the door of the dining room opened… Little Sander walked in… Robbe’s mouth fell wide open and also Sander was completely shocked. Little Sander had really been imitating his adopted father since a young age by wearing Dr. Martins shoes and leather jackets but what he had done now… Robbe was speechless as he saw the newly bleached hair of his son. That’s what kept him so long. He didn’t oversleep but was in the bathroom bleaching his hair… </p><p>“Hi dads” little Sander said. Robbe’s mouth was still open in amazement. “Hi Sander” Sander said. “Dad?” little Sander said to Robbe bringing Robbe back to earth… “Oh, good morning son” Robbe said. Little Sander quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of croque before kissing his dads goodbye and leaving for school…</p><p>08:29</p><p>Just in time… The car with little Sander stopped in front of the school and little Sander jumped our running to be inside before the bell rang. Noor was standing there smiling as she saw little Sander ran in. “Good morning Sander!” Noor yelled. “Good morning principal!” little Sander yelled back. Noor burst into laughter as she saw little Sander’s bodyguards ran desperately trying to keep up with their protectee. The boy was so similar to his dad who would also occasionally trick his guards. </p><p>Little Sander arrived at his classmates and soon his guards had caught up. “You’ve got your physical exercise for today” little Sander joked at his guards who bit their teeth. All his classmates were staring at him… He looked like a clone of his dad, especially now with his bleached hair… It would be very hard for anyone to believe that there was no biological link between little Sander and his dad. They looked so similar except for his brown eyes… “There he is, Bowie junior” Matthias teasingly said. Matthias was Sander’s best friend and often teasingly called him Bowie junior. “Hey Matt” little Sander replied before hugging his friend. “Hi Sander” a girl said. “Oh Jenifer” Sander said, “How was your vacation?”. “Good, I went with my parents to New York and I visited the Metropolitan Museum of Art…” Jenifer said. She kept talking but Sander didn’t register a single word of what she said. His attention was completely drawn to a new boy standing in his friend circle. He was tall with short blond hair, green eyes, and the most adorable smile. Little Sander, like his dad, was not afraid to take the initiative and hence he turned to the boy and said: “Hi, I am Sander”. “Hi Sander, I am Adam” the boy said while he stuck out his hand. As their hands touched a shiver went through little Sander’s spine. </p><p>Would this be what his dads were always telling him when he asked how one knows that one is in love? They would always describe it as a feeling that touched every fibre in one’s body, when you feel attracted to someone like a magnet, unable to let lose even if you want to, a feeling that the universe didn’t exist the day before you met that person, like everything was just dark and cold and suddenly there’s so much light that it blinds you… Yes, his dads were never shy of superlatives to describe their feelings for each other… </p><p>Little Sander swallowed as he realized he was still hanging on to Adam’s hand. He let lose knowing that everyone must have noticed just how long that handshake had lasted. Then the bell finally rang… Apparently, the school bell was out of sync because it was now 08:32… </p><p>08:36</p><p>The first class of the day was portrait painting. His favourite class. When he was six years old he had discovered a picture of the mural that his dad had made in Antwerp of his boyfriend. It had inspired the young artist and he had made his own mural of his dads on the dining room wall… After the expensive repair of the historical wall covering, Robbe had instructed Sander to take their son to his art studio and teach him the use of canvasses and paper to draw and paint on rather than the walls… That’s how little Sander’s art career started.  </p><p>Everyone got to an easel. Little Sander was delighted to see that Adam had chosen the easel next to his. Apparently, the uncomfortable long handshake had not scared him off. Everyone started to unpack their tools and paint. “You don’t have ultramarine blue?” little Sander asked Adam. “No, only cobalt blue” he replied. “You want some? I let you in on a secret, the teacher really likes ultramarine blue” little Sander said with a wink. “Thank you” Adam replied with a smile. “Your father founded this school, right?” Adam asked. “Yes, indeed. He’s an amazing artist” little sander said proudly. “I know” Adam said, “I’ve seen his work in the Louvre”. </p><p>12:09</p><p>“Where’s the cafeteria?” Adam asked little Sander. “I know something better. Come!” little Sander replied. Adam followed him as little Sander took out a key and opened a door that said ‘forbidden entrance’. “What are we going to do?” Adam asked. “Come” little Sander said. “Sander…” Adam said. “Come…” little Sander repeated. A few moments later the two boys were on the roof of the school looking over the “Bois de Boulogne”, a big public parc on the one side and the Eiffel tower on the other side. “Fock!” Adam said in amazement. Little Sander sat down and took out his lunch. Adam looked around to enjoy the view for a few more minutes before sitting down next to little Sander and starting to eat his lunch as well. </p><p>17:47</p><p>Little Sander got home. “Hi dad” he said when walking in the salon. “Oh, hello Mr. President” little Sander said. Former US President Mr. Watson and his husband Mr. Adams were visiting Robbe and Sander. “OMG, last time I saw you, you were a 6 year old… Look at you… You look exactly like your dad the first time I met him…” Mr. Watson said. “Wait a second, what happened?” Sander said while looking at his son’s face. Little Sander started to blush. “Nothing…” he answered. “Come on, tell us” Robbe instructed. “Ok… There’s this new boy in my class… Adam…” little Sander said. “Little Sander has found his Robbe” Former President Watson concluded causing little Sander to blush even more. “Nooo, it’s not like that… Well… I don’t know… I feel something… But’s it’s not like you always describe the moment when you saw Robbe for the first time and darkness turned into a burst of the most intense pure white light that changed your universe forever…” little Sander said. “Few people experience that…” Mr. Watson said, “I am happily married with Jeff for 17 years now but our love took several weeks to grow…”. “Whatever happens, I am sure you will find someone who will make you as happy as Sander makes me” Robbe told his son while giving him a hug. “Thank you dad” little Sander said. </p><p>“Ok, I am off. I will be back in a few hours” little Sander said. “Where are you going? You just got home…” Robbe said. “Spraying” little Sander said with a sneaky smile. “One day I will be a better graffiti artist than you” he teased Sander. “You wish!” Sander teased back causing everyone to start laughing. “You made that mural in Antwerp, right” Mr. Watson asked. “Yes” Sander said proudly. “I’ve never seen it in real life… Is it still there?” Mr. Watson. “Actually it is… It must be the oldest piece of graffiti in Antwerp… 17 years old… The city periodically hires artists to restore the piece…” Sander said. “Well, they have no choice… The piece is included on UNESCO’s World Heritage List and it draws an estimated 700,000 tourists to Antwerp each year…” Robbe explained.<br/></p><p>Little Sander got his spray paint from his room and was back on his way to his school. There was an area outside of the school with a labyrinth of walls that was constructed specially for the students to use. He chose a wall and started to unpack his cans. “You’re already here” suddenly a voice said from behind him. Little Sander turned around and faced Adam. “Oh hi, you came” little Sander said with a smile. “I wouldn’t pass on a private graffiti class…” Adam teased. “So, you’ve never used spray paint?” little Sander asked. “Never” Adam replied. “Ok, well don’t be afraid. If you screw up you can always spray over it and hide the mistakes so don’t worry…” little Sander reassured Adam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden truths…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wednesday September 2nd, 2037</b>
</p><p>12:02</p><p>Robbe, Sander, and Sven were sitting in the salon together. “One day you will have to tell the truth to little Sander…” Sven said, “It’s pretty amazing that he has never found out himself from Wikipedia, television, or his friends…”. Robbe and Sander had done everything to shield their son from the horrible events that had happened in the year 2021. It had been the most intense year in the boys lives. The most beautiful event ever, their wedding, happened that year. But also the most horrible dark events from their lives happened that year. Events that had hurt the boys so much that now, 16 years later, they were still periodically seeing a therapist to process them. “No!” Robbe said in agony as if someone had stabbed him. He knew the pain his son would feel upon hearing this truth… </p><p>“Sven’s right” Sander said, “Sooner or later he will find out… Better to hear it from us…”. Robbe had started to cry. Sander perfectly understood his boy. How does one do that to their own son? Tell them something that you know will hurt like plunging a thousand knifes into a person’s body? But it’s impossible to hide the truth from him forever… Books have been written about it, documentaries made, movies have been inspired by it,… It had been a miracle that at 16 he was still oblivious to it… His dad’s had done everything to shield their son. Sander had asked his son’s history teacher to skip that chapter in class that year… All their friends knew that this was a forbidden subject around little Sander. </p><p>Sander saw the pain that Robbe was going through right now so he wrapped his arms around his husband and let Robbe cry on his shoulder. “I just want to save him the pain…” Robbe sobbed. “I know…” Sander said. Robbe was an amazing dad and Sander was so proud of his boy. “Little Sander is so lucky to have you. Like I am lucky” Sander whispered in Robbe’s ear. It doesn’t matter how far into darkness either boy is, the other one is always able to pull them out. Robbe had saved Sander countless times when his demons in his head started to roar again and on moments like this Sander repaid his debt by pulling Robbe back from the darkness in his mind. </p><p>12:37</p><p>“Oh fock!” Sven said as he heard the door. Little Sander is home… He should not see his dad crying. So, Sven stood up and walked out to meet little Sander and keep him away from his dads. “Thank you” he heard Sander say as he walked out of the room. </p><p>“Hi Sander” Sven said. “Oh hi uncle Sven” little Sander replied. “Where’s dad? I want to show him the piece I made in class today” little Sander said. “Hmmm, he’s busy. He’s in a high level meeting… So we cannot disturb him now… But you can show your work to me” Sven told the boy. </p><p>Once in his bedroom, little Sander opened his drawing map and took out the piece he had made today in class. It was a drawing for himself with his dads. “Oh wow, you’re so talented, like your dad” Sven told the boy. “How’s the new schoolyear?” Sven asked. He was trying not to be too direct. “It’s really nice. You know how much I enjoy the art academy” little Sander said surprised by Sven’s question. “Well, huh… I meant, you have good classmates?” Sven asked. Little Sander understood what Sven was aiming for… All his classmates, except one, were the same as last year. “They told you about Adam, right?” little Sander said. “I might have heard something…” Sven said. “He’s beautiful, funny, caring, and is a really good artist…” little Sander said. “He’s perfect” Sven concluded. “Well, let’s not jump too quick ahead” the boy said. “Wow” Sven thought, “Little Sander has really grown up to be a wise and responsible person”. “Yes, take your time. Love is like a flower that needs time to bloom…” Sven said. Little Sander smiled. </p><p>“So any plans this afternoon?” Sven asked. “Adam asked me to go and swim with him” little Sander said. Sven could hardly contain his laugh as he thought back to Robbe and Sander’s nightly swimming adventure at the start of their relationship… “Certainly, little Sander was not going to mimic his dad in all things?” Sven wondered. He could already imagine little Sander dressing up as Sinterklaas and taking his boyfriend to a hotel… </p><p>14:16</p><p>Little Sander arrived at the swimming pool. Ten minutes later he had changed into his swimming trunks and walked into the pool area. There he saw him… The blond boy… With a smooth, slightly toned chest and belly. Little Sander noted that he was looking at Adam with an open mouth and people might notice so he quickly closed his mouth and tried to hide his delight in watching Adam’s beautiful body. </p><p>“Hey” little Sander said unable to fully hide his smile. “Hi” Adam said while making eye contact. Little Sander was getting into a panic… He broke the eye contact by looking at the pool. “Competition for fastest one to the other side?” he asked. “What does the winner get?” Adam asked. “The loser pays the dinks afterwards, ok?” little Sander said. “Perfect, I am thirsty…” Adam teased. </p><p>The boys jumped into the water and started to swim at full speed. Little Sander was determined to win so he didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings and just swam as fast as he could. Finally, he reached the other side, certain he had won. But when he looked up to get out of the pool he saw Adam already waiting outside of the pool for him. “Fock! How the hell did you do that?” little Sander said annoyed. “Oh, haven’t I mentioned yet that I’ve been doing competitive swimming since I was 9 years old?” Adam told with a sneaky smile. “Drinks are on you!” Adam said excited. </p><p>16:02</p><p>The boys were in the café attached to the swimming pool. Adam ordered two beers and the boys cheered. Adam took a sip from his beer but as he put the glass down a drop of beer ran down his lip. He stuck out his tongue and liked the beer droplet from his lip causing little Sander’s mind to explode. “Fock, that was so hot… Is he flirting with me or am I imagining things????” little Sander wondered. Adam had not talked yet about his sexuality and his Facebook profile left that question blanc. “Surely, he must have noticed my behaviour? I’ve been staring at him way too often” little Sander thought. But then again, he remembered the story had dads had told him when he had asked about how they had met. He had questioned them for all the details as he was fascinated by his dad’s love story. So, they had told him about the vacation at the sea and how they both understood each other’s interest based on how long and how often that they stared into each other’s eyes. He had then questioned how that was possible with their girlfriends around and his dads had told him that, to little Sander’s surprise, none of their friends had noticed a thing. So, it is possible that people don’t see what is right in front of them… Little Sander did not want to scare Adam away by expressing his interest in him if it would turn out that he only saw little Sander as a buddy… Thoughts like these were driving little Sander insane. He thought of asking Adam if he was still single but he could not find a way to frame that question while coming over as just a friend… </p><p>20:29</p><p>Little Sander returned to find his dads in the sofa watching a movie together. Robbe’s head was resting on Sander’s shoulder and the two boys fed each other crisps interrupted by the periodic kiss. They had not noticed little Sander and he made no attempt to draw his dads attention. Rather, he enjoyed watching just how in love his dads still were after 17 years… They still looked like a pubescent couple who was just newly in love… They had kissed like a million times, yet that millionth and one kiss still felt as mind-blowing as the first one. Little Sander smiled. So much love… </p><p>He decided not to interrupt his dads and go to his room instead. He put on ‘Heroes’ from David Bowie and laid down in his bed daydreaming about Adam. He imagined kissing the boy… Feeling those soft lips against his own… “Fock!” little Sander thought, “I am imagining all this and I don’t even yet know if Adam likes boys…”. He had to find out… </p><p>Little Sander saw that Milan was online, his dad’s guru. He would know how to handle this… So, little Sander pushed the call icon… </p><p>“Hey Milan” little Sander said. “Hey Sander” Milan said, “How are your dads?”. “Like always” little Sander said. Milan smiled. He had already known the answer to his question but he still enjoyed the gratification he got for being reminded of his role in the boys happiness. “You want to ask me something” Milan said. “Is it that clear?” little Sander said. “Yes, so come on… Tell me…” Milan demanded. “Well… There’s this boy…” little Sander said. “Hmmm, where have I heard those words before” Milan teased. “So, you like him but you don’t know if it’s mutual?” Milan asked. “Fock” little Sander thought, “I am an open book to Milan…”. “Yes…” little Sander answered. “So, just tell him” Milan said. “But what if…” little Sander started. “If he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore?” Milan completed the sentence. “Yeah…” little Sander said. “That’s a risk… But now you’re just messing with your own head by overthinking it…” Milan said. “If he’s a real friend than he will understand and not drop you” Milan reassured little Sander. “Thanks Milan!” little Sander said before ending the call. </p><p>To Adam: [You want to hang out after school on Friday?]</p><p>Adam: [Sure, any plans?]</p><p>To Adam: [There’s a Bowie tribute concert?]</p><p>Adam: [Cool]</p><p>Little Sander couldn’t believe his eyes. Adam wanted to hang out and thought a Bowie concert was “cool”. Every second between now and Friday after school would now last an eternity…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2021 has just started in the main story so sadly you will have to wait a bit longer to find out what events the boys are talking about here…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love is in the air…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday September 4th, 2037</b>
</p><p>07:00</p><p>Normally little Sander never got out of bed earlier than absolutely needed. He often got up around 07:30. Took a shower followed by a quick breakfast before leaving to school around 08:10. But today things were different… He had taken an extra half an hour for his morning routine. He wanted to be at his best for his date this evening with Adam. It took him 10 minutes to decide which one of his many Bowie t-shirts he was going to wear today but he eventually chose the one his dad Sander gave his for his sixteenth birthday. It had the lightning bolt on it with the text: “We can be heroes just for one day”. He was going to be a hero today. He was going to be brave. That’s what little Sander repeated over and over again in his mind. He was scared. Scared of being rejected. Scared that Adam did not feel about him the way he felt about him… He needed every grain of courage that he could muster. He had to tell Adam that he loved him. It weighed so much on his heart that he had not yet admitted it to Adam. He was also scared that if Adam had the same feelings he would start to doubt because little Sander had never spoken those words… But then again, neither had Adam… “Aaaaarrrggghh” little Sander thought, his mind was driving him crazy. “Just be brave and tell him how you feel” little Sander thought. </p><p>After calming down him mind, he went to his dads room and put his ear on the door. No sound... They must already been up. He carefully opened the door and went inside. He turned right towards the bathroom and went inside. He opened the bathroom cabinet next to the mirror above the double sink… “Gotcha” little Sander exclaimed as he found the bottle of Sander’s favourite perfume, the one that drove Robbe crazy… He put the bottle in his pocket. He couldn’t put it on right now, Robbe would most definitely notice… He would put it on later today. His reasoning is that if it drove Robbe crazy, it should also drive Adam crazy… He was going all out… Who knows… Maybe Adam would kiss him… Little Sander felt dizzy at the thought. Kissing those sweet soft lips… </p><p>16:30</p><p>The bell rang. School is finally over. Not that little Sander disliked school. He loved the art academy but this time he couldn’t have it end soon enough because he was going on a date with Adam after school. Little Sander took out the bottle of perfume from his dad and applied it generously. “Hey” little Sander heard the most beautiful voice in the world say. “Adam” he replied with a smile while turning around to see his love. “Omg, he looks so cute” little Sander thought. And what was that!!! No way!!! Little Sander was going to faint. This was too much, seeing Adam in a Bowie shirt. It had Bowie’s face on it surrounded by stars and the text: “There’s a starman waiting in the sky”. “You have the tickets?” Adam asked. “Yes, VIP backstage passes” little Sander said with a smile.<br/></p><p>Adam approached little Sander but suddenly he stopped. He was just one meter away. Adam closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “It seemed to work…” little Sander thought as he could tell that Adam was picking up his scent. Adam opened his eyes again and took a step forward. Little Sander handed Adam his ticket and in the process their fingers briefly met… “Oh… OMG…” little Sander thought as he felt his whole body tingling. “Please touch me again” little Sander thought, “I want to feel your soft skin against mine… Help!”. His thoughts were interrupted by Adam who asked: “Ready?”. “Yes…” little Sander said softly. Moments later the two boys were on their way to the concert.</p><p>20:00</p><p>The concert started right on time. The singer was dressed up as Ziggy Stardust with ginger hair. Adam started to sing along… “OMG, so cute” little Sander thought as he saw that Adam genuinely liked the music of Bowie… His dad would be so proud… Yes, he could definitely bring this boy home and introduce him to his dads… “Would his dad give his boyfriend a Bowie exam like he had done with Robbe?” little Sander wondered. But he was sure Adam would pass…  </p><p>22:18</p><p>The concert had ended and the boys were backstage to meet the artists. But while going backstage they found themselves alone in a dark corridor. “You’ve enjoyed the concert?” Adam asked. “Yes!” little Sander yelled still excited. He looked at Adam and their eyes met. They stared deep into each other’s eyes. “OMG” little Sander was about the faint. Then Adam moved closer. In complete surprise little Sander instinctively took a step back and his back hit a thick black stage curtain. Adam was still moving forward. Before little Sander had even processed what was happening he felt Adam’s lips against his. A bolt of electricity travelled through little Sander’s body and his knees nearly gave in. If Adam had not by now wrapped his arms around him he would most definitely have fallen on the floor. He felt Adam’s hands on his back. It send shocks of ecstasy through his little body. If this was how his dads always felt than little Sander could understand why they couldn’t stop touching each other constantly… Adam pulled back. “You’re OK?” he asked. Little Sander didn’t know what to say… Of course he was OK. He was more than OK. He was feeling better than ever. “Don’t stop” little Sander said as he pulled Adam towards him for more kisses… </p><p>22:39</p><p>The boys were still hugging and kissing when they got disturbed by other people who walked by. Adam had instantly stopped kissing little Sander when he heard people approaching. He looked a bit nervous as if he had been caught… “You’re OK?” little Sander asked. “Yes… Sorry… It’s all still so new to me…” Adam apologized. “Let’s go and meet the singer before he’s gone” Adam said noticing how long they had already been there at that spot kissing. “Oké” little Sander said in a voice that mimicked his dad Robbe. His dad Sander had once told him that hearing Robbe make that sound was the cutest thing ever. </p><p>23:02</p><p>After meeting the artists and getting autographs the two boys said goodbye to each other and gave a goodbye kiss. This had been the best night ever for little Sander. He was walking on clouds… “Adam was his” was the thought that kept being repeated in his head. How lucky he was with such a great boyfriend. Adam was not yet gone for one minute or little Sander was already missing his voice, his presence, his smell, his beautiful smile,… “Aaaargggghhh” little Sander thought. He was so happy and yet it hurt. It hurt that he was not with Adam right now. That it would take at least to next morning before he would feel those athletic arms around his body… He needed Adam so much… </p><p>23:33</p><p>Little Sander finally got home. His dads were waiting for him. Curious to hear how his date had gone… They didn’t have to ask. When they saw their son, they saw themselves… Hopelessly in love… His head was no longer on earth but among the stars… Little Sander didn’t even notice his dads! He walked passed them through his bedroom. Sander wanted to stop his son to talk but Robbe stopped him. “His head is with Adam. You won’t be able to have a meaningful conversation with him right now. Believe me… I know… I have been many times like him” Robbe said with a wink. This made Sander smile. His angel was killing him by saying such beautiful things… He pulled Robbe in for a deep kiss trying to convey all his love in that kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sunday September 6th, 2037</b>
</p><p>19:07</p><p>Little Sander was getting ready to leave to the club where he had agreed to meet Adam. He put on a black jeans, his grey Ziggy Stardust t-shirt, his dr. Martens shoes, and his leather jacket. He checked his hair in the mirror. “Perfect” he thought. Last thing some of his dad’s perfume that he hadn’t returned yet… </p><p>As little Sander walked out his bedroom he bumped into Robbe who instantly picked up on the perfume. “So, it was you who took Sander’s perfume…” Robbe said irritated. “Sorry dad… But…” little Sander said. “You needed it for your date…” he said with a sneaky smile. Little Sander blushed, “Yeah…”. “So, when will we meet him?” Robbe asked. “Soon…” little Sander promised. “Ok, have fun” Robbe said. “Thanks dad!” little Sander said and he was off. “Busted” little Sander thought, “I better buy my dad a new bottle of perfume for… What’s the first occasion… Christmas”.  </p><p>20:12</p><p>Little Sander arrived at the club where he had agreed to meet Adam. He was so looking forward to seeing his boy back again. Little Sander had walked on clouds since that kiss on Friday… Oh, Adam’s soft sweet lips… Little Sander got in a hypnotic state just from thinking back to how it felt to kiss Adam. </p><p>He looked around trying to find Adam when he finally spotted him in the sofa’s on the first floor. Little Sander’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a beautiful girl with long wavy blond hair, bright red lipstick and a massive diamond necklace sit next to Adam in a sofa. She wore a navy blue bodycon dress and navy blue suede high heeled shoes. What made his stomach so upset was the closeness of the girl to Adam, his arm was laying behind the girl! They were talking and little Sander could hear Adam laugh. He seemed to enjoy himself… </p><p>Little Sander collected all his courage and walked to Adam. He didn’t know what to say but luckily Adam spoke first. “Hi Sander, this is Christel my girlfriend” Adam said. “Wait what???” little Sander thought. This must be a dream, right? Or did he misheard? No, he definitely heard Adam use the word ‘girlfriend’. “Who is he?” the girl asked. “Just a friend from school” Adam replied. Little Sander felt his heart shatter in a thousand pieces… “Just a friend” Adam’s words burned through little Sander’s soul. “You shouldn’t hang out with such people…” the girl said. “He is the son of the King” Adam told her. “The King has no son… Only an adopted son. And technically, it was Sander who adopted the child…” the girl said. “My mother tried to couple the King to Josephine Vannier, you know the daughter of the multibillionaires, but the King stuck with his infantile obsession for a guy who without him would be selling drawings to tourists for 5 euro…” Christel said. </p><p>Little Sander’s blood was boiling in rage. How did she dare to say such nasty things about his dads. He felt like a thermonuclear bomb that was reaching criticality and could explode any moment now… But little Sander was not the violent person, so instead he ran away… Tears ran over his face. What hurt him the most is that Adam allowed that girl to say those nasty things. He thought that Adam loved him… </p><p>21:01</p><p>Little Sander got home. He was still crying and his head was spinning. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He felt betrayed, he felt angry, he felt sick about those words… What had to become a wonderful night out with his boyfriend had ended in a cataclysm. He had never in his life met someone as nasty as Christel. Thinking about her made his stomach sick. He wanted to puke. But she was just a stranger… What hurt him most was that Adam didn’t intervene. He allowed her to say those nasty things. He had lied to little Sander from the go. His relation with Adam had been nothing more than an affair… He felt used… </p><p>He went straight to his room. He didn’t want to see his dads. He didn’t want to see anyone… He just wanted to be alone and cry. And maybe also throw his pillows against the walls… </p><p>
  <b>Monday September 7th, 2037</b>
</p><p>8:15</p><p>“Where’s little Sander” Robbe asked, “He’s really going to be late for school today…”. “I’ll go and check” Sander said. </p><p>When Sander walked into the room of his son his heart skipped a beat. His son was laying with his clothing still on, on the bed, passed out next to a nearly empty bottle of cognac. “OMG Sander!” Sander yelled. They had allowed their son to drink at parties and the like because he had always behaved very responsibly and had never before in his life drunken till passing out. Sander went to his son and sat next to him on the bed. “Sander! Wake up!” he yelled. </p><p>In the meantime Robbe was coming to check what was happening and as he approached the room he could hear Sander yell so he started running. Robbe was shocked when he got in and found his son with a severe hangover. “WTFOCK!” Robbe screamed.<br/></p><p>“Why did you drink so much?” Sander demanded to know. This caused his son to start to cry as his dad’s question brought back the memories from last night. “Sorry” Sander said and he wrapped his arms around his son. “I am not angry, just scared” he tried to comfort the little one. “Sorry dad… But it’s over between me and Adam…” little Sander said. “Oh, I am so sorry…” Sander said. Robbe had now come to hit next to the two boys on the bed as well. “Don’t be sorry” little Sander said, “I am glad I am rid of Adam”. “What?” his dads said in disbelief. “He has a girlfriend… But that’s not the worst… She said horrible things about you and Adam allowed it… I never want to see him again!” little Sander said. “She said that her mother tried to break you apart and marry Robbe off to some wealthy girl” little Sander said.</p><p>The two boys were in shock. Adam’s girlfriend had to be the daughter of Marie de Beauchamp, the ex-girlfriend of Robbe’s dad who had tyrannized the two boys 16 years ago… She had paid Britt to say in an interview with a gossip magazine that Robbe had physically abused Sander during their first date. She had also tried to break the two boys apart to marry Robbe off to Josephine Vannier in return for a billion euro… The two boys bit their lips. This brought back all those painful memories but they couldn’t show it to their son. He was hurt, so they had a duty to comfort him. </p><p>“I shall inform the school that Sander is not well” Robbe said and he left his son’s bedroom while Sander stayed behind to comfort little Sander. Sander took out his phone and selected the Bowie playlist with songs that he uses when he feels down. He pressed play... </p><p>08:48</p><p>Robbe returned to his son’s bedroom. As he approached he heard Bowie music coming from the bedroom. He smiled. So Sander to listen to Bowie when feeling sad… He found the two Sander’s laying on the bed listening to Bowie together. Sander smelled a familiar smell… Robbe had made croques for his boys. Robbe put the plate down and the two boys each grabbed a croque. “Best croque ever?” Robbe asked his son. But Sander answered first. “Your cooking skills start to improve… Maybe in a few years… When I met your dad he couldn’t even turn on the kitchen stove…” he teased. “Shut up” Robbe faked indignation. The both Sander’s burst into laughter. The trick had worked, their son laughed. He really shared his dad’s sense of humour… “I am really happy that you’re my dads” little sander said, “I love you both so much”. Hearing those words toughed the hearts of his both dads. “We love you too” his both dads said simultaneously. The three shared a big hug. </p><p>12:03</p><p>Little Sander and his dads were playing Monopoly together. Sander threw a 5. “Oh no, fock” he said as his pawn landed on Robbe’s Avenue des Champs-Élysées. “With one hotel, that’s €1,200” Robbe said with a sneaky smile. “You’re an expensive boy” Sander joked. “Didn’t you tell me that nothing is too expensive for me?” Robbe asked. “Touché” Sander replied. “You’re worth everything and more…” Sander said while he rubbed his fingers through Robbe’s fluffy brown hair pulling him closer for a kiss. Robbe wrapped his arms around Sander and let out a soft moan as he felt Sander’s soft delicious lips touch his own. Little Sander coughed to draw his dads attention. He knew that if the boys started kissing they would not easily stop… “Someone is impatient…” Sander teased. </p><p>Suddenly the boys were interrupted by a ping on little Sander’s phone. </p><p>Adam: [I am sorry. Can we talk?] </p><p>Adam must have noticed little Sander’s absence from school and maybe he felt a little guilty… But little Sander was too angry on him. He blocked Adam and put his phone away. This dads looked at him. “Nobody” little Sander said. His dads knew better… Little Sander knew that his dads knew that it must have been Adam. “He hurt me too much” little Sander said and he grabbed the dice and threw. He didn’t want to talk about Adam. He wanted to forget all about him. Forget that he even existed. So, little Sander just kept playing the game…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>